The introduction of smoke detectors and their widespread adoption has been tremendously successful in saving lives and improving the safety of building occupants. Smoke detectors are generally reliable and economical to employ but, there remain some shortfalls in operation. For example, nuisance or false alarms, which are triggered by non-fire related sources, account for the majority of smoke alarm activations. Many smoke detectors include an aerosol sensor that can be susceptible to false alarms caused by aerosols such as cooking fumes, dust, and fog. False alarms constitute a serious concern, as occupants sometimes disable the offending alarms, rendering them ineffective for warning occupants of genuine fires.
Further, construction methods and room furnishing materials have changed over time such that fire growth rates have increased and the time for safe egress has decreased. Arousing occupants in a timely manner can have a large impact upon fire safety, reducing the number of injuries and deaths.